Blood Bonds
by mackec02
Summary: After the war with the giants, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter unite. During their time of peace fallen heroes come back from the dead, long lost relative reconnect, people get together, and two side of the same world join forces to bring a spectacular end to the last of their teenage years. [Rated M for mature content, profanity, and intense scenes]
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Percy POV

* * *

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. None of us did.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your parents told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

So far, my life has been a crazy mix of ups and downs, but if I weren't a half-blood, I wouldn't have the family I have today.

First there's Annabeth. Daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, two time war hero, and my super hot girlfriend. I've known Annabeth since I was 12 years old, and we've fought side by side ever since.

Then there's Grover. Lord of the Wild, Chosen One of Pan, and my best friend. Grover was my satyr protector. He traveled with me to Camp Half-Blood and went on many quests with Annabeth and I.

Then there was Luke, son of Hermes. Luke was corrupted by the Titan Lord Kronos, but in the end Luke sacrificed his own life to stop him. He died a hero.

Then I met Clarisse. The daughter of the War god Ares and the most violent person I know, aside from Coach Hedge. My first encounter with Clarisse ended with toilet water in her face, but she later proved to be a trusting ally.

Next I met Thalia. Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, and the most punk, badass person I know. Even though we try to kill each other sometimes, she's truly one of my best friends.

Next there's Nico. Son of Hades, Ghost King and one of the most powerful kids I've met. The first time I met Nico I was assigned to take him to camp, but the day didn't go exactly as planned. Through the years Nico and I have had our high and low points, but I life to believe we sit on good terms now.

Next I met Will. Will's the son of Apollo. He has the ability to heal most wounds. I guess you can say I owe him my life after he saved Annabeth. Despite this, I didn't really start to know him until he started dating Nico.

I met Hazel and Frank at Camp Jupiter. Hazel being the daughter of Pluto and Frank being an archer son of Mars, they were treated unfairly by the legion. They were decent enough to take mu under their wings when I showed up. After stopping the end of the world with them, you could say we've grown to be close friends.

Then there's Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter, and the savior of our quest. Reyna is one of the most badass, selfless people you'll ever meet.

Then there's Jason. The almighty son of Jupiter, Roman praetor, bridge between the camps, and my bro. Like Thalia and I, Jason and I have our rough patches but he's become like a brother to me.

Next there's Piper, the most un-Aphrodite daughter of the love goddess at Camp Half-Blood. Piper is definitely someone you shouldn't underestimate. (She's even saved my sorry butt a few times.)

Then there's Leo, the fireball of the gang, literally. Leo's always inventing some new toy that half the time blows up in your face. The dude is a good guy to just have around.

Then there's Calypso, now Leo's girlfriend. Our past is a bit complicated, but Calypso definitely prefers her life as it is now. Plus, she's nice to have around because she can always one up Leo.

Next there's Travis and Conner Stoll, the sons of Hermes and the biggest pranksters in Camp Half-Blood. The dudes even wanted to loot a candy store in the middle of the Second Titan War. Although, I have noticed that Travis tends to focus his pranks on the counselor of the Demeter cabin, Katie.

Katie is the daughter of Demeter. She is definitely the most grounded of us all, except when she's yelling at the Stolls. Her half-sister, Miranda, also tends to keep two eyes on the Stoll brothers.

How did we all come together? Well that's the dangerous and scary part. You see, there was this little incident I was involved in called the Second Titan War. Basically, it was a four-year long fight against the Titan Lord Kronos. During that time I met Annabeth, Grover, Luke, Thalia, Clarisse, Nico, Will, Calypso, the Stolls, Katie and Miranda. When we won, we thought we may get some peace, but Gaea and Hera had different ideas. Hera (Juno, whatever) had the excellent idea to wipe my memory as well as Jason's and have us swap places. Then I met Frank, Hazel and Reyna. Later Annabeth decided to come find me, and she brought with along Jason, Piper and Leo. From there the 7 of us set off on a quest to stop Mother Earth from rising.

Along the way Annabeth and I fell into this pit you may know of called Tartarus. Sometime while we were down there Leo got blasted to Calypso's island. Anyways, we finished the quest, and thanks to Leo we defeated Gaea. Leo had sacrificed himself so he could return to Calypso and bring her back to the real world. When they returned a whole mess with some Norse gods and Apollo started up, but that's finished and brings us to now.

* * *

 _Prologues (as always) run a little short. This was just some background knowledge for new readers and humor from Percy's POV for the PJO fandom (or anything Rick writes). Also, this story will probably be my longest, so if it takes me more than a week to update I will make sure to have something good in store for you guys., that either being a long chapter filled with great moments or more than one chapter._

* * *

 _As always, any characters already alive or mentioned in any Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter book belong to Uncle Rick and J. K. Rowling. Please follow and comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Percy knew he was in for a long car ride as soon as he opened his mouth. It was the end of the school year, and his mom was driving Annabeth and him to Camp Half-Blood for the summer. As they were making their way to Long Island, Percy was thinking about his relationship with Annabeth and things were looking great. After a while of pondering things, he muttered to himself, "I really need to ask Leo if her could make that for me…"

Annabeth turned to him and blinked. "Uh, Percy…? Leo's dead."

Percy had forgotten that he never told Annabeth about what happened with Apollo, Meg, Leo, and Calypso a while back. "Yeah, Wise Girl, about that. Back when you were in Boston, Apollo was kicked out of Olympus. I had to drive him and this new demigod Meg to camp, and while I was there, Leo showed up on Festus with Calypso. He explained that because he had the cure when Octavian blew himself up along with Gaea, he was able to live and rescue Calypso, who is apparently his girlfriend. I was only there for a few days but they went on a quest to stop Nero. Now that it's over, Leo and Calypso are back at camp.

She stared at him wide eyed. "Leo's alive!? Hold on…are you talking about the Calypso that you got trapped with when you blew up in the volcano?"

"Yeah that's her, but that was a long time ago. Her and Leo are going strong. I mean he was the one to rescue her." Percy added. He didn't know why she was so worried. Calypso hit on him sure, but that was almost 3 years ago, plus Annabeth was always the only one he saw, even if he hadn't always known it.

"Well that's good to hear," she says, releasing her breath. "Wait why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Leo wanted it to be a surprise, so far the both of us, Nico and Will know. And of course everyone at camp." Percy told her. "He Iris Messaged me and said to bring everyone to Bunker 9 whenever they arrived."

"That's perfect." Annabeth turned to my mom. Percy could tell that they'd really grown close ever since the end of the Second Titan War when Annabeth and he got together. "Ms. Jackson, any idea in how close we are to camp?"

My mom looked around the farm road surrounding before answering. "We should be there in just a few minutes, Annabeth. You two please be careful this summer. We don't need any more surprise quests or wars."

"Hey those weren't my fault!" Percy complained.

Annabeth elbowed him and turned to Ms. Jackson. "We will, Ms. Jackson. Hopefully, Percy and I will be able to visit you and Paul again soon." Then she turned back to him and narrowed her eyes. "And technically speaking, Seaweed Brain, it was your existence that started both wars."

"I couldn't control being created!" Percy countered, staring at her.

"Oh my gods, Percy," she said, rolling her eyes.

He looked at her and smirked. "Although, there are a few reasons I'm glad I'm here." As he bent down to kiss her cheek, she turned her face so it landed on her lips.

She smiled and leaned into his side. "As long as I'm one of those reasons we should be fine."

He smirked. "Hmm. Well I suppose I can add one more to fit you in."

"Hey!" she complained and punched his shoulder.

Percy laughed and moved his arm across her shoulders. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, before glancing up and catching his mom smiling at them from the rearview mirror. They stayed like that as they traveled down the dirt road. It wasn't long until they had arrived at Half-Blood Hill.

* * *

As soon as they got to Thalia's tree, Percy knew the next few days would be hectic. All the full year campers, satyrs, and Chiron could be seen getting ready for the leadership of our sister camp, Camp Jupiter of New Rome to arrive. Cabin inspections were underway, the harpies were cleaning, and the satyrs along with Chiron were organizing all the camps activities.

From what Annabeth had told him, Reyna, Frank, Hazel and the other centurions will be coming to Camp to discuss the whole "exchange program" between the camps. There was also talk of a party being planned that night, partially due to Leo's return.

As Annabeth and he walked through camp they saw a few familiar faces. At the Big House we passed Mr. D, Chiron and Pollux sitting at the table on the desk, instructing satyrs on where to help. Walking passed the volleyball court a few of the Apollo kids were playing a game. As we continued heading towards Bunker 9 we passed by Clarisse, Chris and Malcolm at the arena, Travis (who was back from college) and Connor by the cabins and Katie and Miranda in the Strawberry Fields.

When they finally arrived at Bunker 9 the door was swung open and we heard voices inside. Walking in he was surprised at what he saw. There were tables set up with all sorts of snacks, and Leo, Calypso, Nico and Will were all talking towards the back of the bunker around one of the big tables.

"Hey Percy! Annabeth!" Leo called, waving them over. "Grab some food and join us!"

Percy grabbed two plates and filled his up with pepperoni pizza, brownie and peach preserves, and grabbed a blue Coke bottle. The other he placed a slice of pepperoni/olive pizza, chocolate strawberries and a small salad for Annabeth along with a glass of sparkling water.

While he got the food Annabeth went up to hug everyone. After she hugged Leo she said, "You jerk, we all thought you were dead!" Then she turned to Calypso and said, "I'm happy you two found each other. From what I'm told, you're the only one that can shut him up."

Calypso laughed, "Thanks, I'm pretty happy as well."

Percy then walked over and joined them, hugging Calypso, bro-hugging Leo, shaking Nico's hand and high-fiving Will. Taking his seat next to Annabeth, he asked, "So Leo, any idea on when Piper and Jason will be here?"

"Yeah, since I didn't want to ruin the surprise I had Chiron Iris Message them. They said they were 30 minutes away about 20 minutes ago, so they should be here any minute now. Oh, and they said they got word from Reyna that the legion is coming this evening, so that's why everyone is rushing around camp." Leo told them as he ate some Fonzies.

Just then we were interrupted by a gasp. Percy turned to see Piper run in. "Leo!" she cried as she tackled Leo in a hug.

Jason came in right after, joining them in their hug. "How did you survive? Hazel said you couldn't of had time to take the potion before the explosion."

Leo embraced them. "Yeah, well just as Octavian crashed my two person party in the sky I drank the potion. I did die, but the potion brought me back to life. Once I was back Festus and I navigated the skies, rescued Caly here like I promised, and be back."

"Why didn't you Iris Message us?" Piper asked as they separated.

"Well it just so happened that when we got back we had to start a quest with a not-so-godly Apollo. So between facing evil oracles and taking down dead emperors we didn't have time until now." Leo answered.

"Did anyone know before today?" Jason asked.

"Well Nico and Will are year-round campers and were here when we showed up, along with Percy, who had driven down the at-the-time mortal Apollo. And if Percy knew, then Annabeth probably did too." Leo listened on his fingers.

"Actually, Seaweed Brain here didn't tell me until we were almost here." Annabeth commented, glaring at Percy.

"What? Leo wanted it to be a surprise!" he said, wide eyed.

As they sat there trading stories and catching up, the front door swung open again and Hazel, Frank and Reyna cane in. Hazel swallowed Leo in a silent hug and Frank stood behind them protectively. Percy was mostly surprised when he watched Reyna come up and hug Annabeth, Piper and Nico.

In the next few minutes everyone had grabbed food and had taken seats around the table. To his left sat Annabeth and to his right was Jason. As they all talked, it finally felt like everything was back to normal.

* * *

 _Sorry this chapter was short, the first few probably will be because I want to get to the good stuff but I have to go through these first in order to get there. Let me know what you guys think and what you hope to see in the future!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Percy POV

After everyone filed out of Bunker 9 Annabeth and Percy walked back towards the cabins. Hand in hand, they walked alongside the creek. The walk was quiet and peaceful, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly there was a flash of light in front of them. As their vision cleared, Percy saw that Hermes had appeared in their path.

"Uh, hey Hermes," Percy started, watching as the god smiled broadly.

"Good to see you Percy! You too, Annabeth," he says while he checks his phone. Seeing the snakes coiling around it, Percy smiled.

"Hey George, hey Martha," Percy added.

 _Hello dear, how are you?_ Martha asks.

 _Do you have any rats?_ George asks, flicking his tongue.

"No, sorry," Percy apologized as he turned to Hermes again. He started to open his mouth to ask what Hermes was doing, but Annabeth had beaten him to it.

"Hermes, is there something you need?" she questioned.

Hermes looked up at them from his long list of email alerts. "Oh yes, Zeus asked me to inform you that the gods are holding a meeting in Olympus tomorrow morning and he wishes for you two and ah," he paused and took out a list of names on his phone. "He wishes for you two, the rest of you seven, Nico and Reyna to come as well."

"Why?" Percy asks before he has time to think.

"There are certain things Zeus wishes to discuss with you lot." he answers, clicking his phone off. "Well I've gotta run, hope to see you all tomorrow morning."

They continued walking through the forest. As they broke into the grassy clearing by the cabins Percy groans. "Ugh we can't catch a break."

"It's not too bad, we still have a while before we have to be up there." Annabeth points out. "Plus, it can't be bad, Hermes looked like he was in a good mood."

They finished walking in silence until they arrived at the entrance to the Athena cabin. Annabeth turned around and gave Percy a kiss on the lips. "See you in the morning," she said as she turned around and joined her siblings inside her cabin.

* * *

The next morning the 7 of them plus Nico and Reyna just had time to eat breakfast before they piled into the car and headed to the Empire State Building. An hour later they found themselves in the Olympus Throne Room, surrounded by the gods in their full godly form.

Zeus cleared his throat and began. "After reviewing what happened in the Second Giant War, the gods have come to a conclusion that it would not have been victorious without the gallant help of you heroes.

Therefore, we have agreed to grant each of you a gift of your choice, within reason of course."

"Anything?" Leo asks, looking like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Within reason. We will tell you if what you wish is beyond our ability to provide." Hephaestus says.

"So like, if I wished to be King of the Gods, would I get a yes?" Leo pondered, stroking his chin.

"Listen here boy, you may have destroyed Gaea, but don't get a big head. You are still a very small person." Zeus warns him with a thunderous voice.

"Ouch," Leo mutters under his breath, walking back between Piper and Hazel.

"Very well. Now if you will, step forward as your name is called." Athena informs them. "Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano."

Reyna stepped forward and knelt on one knee in the middle of the room, facing the King of the Gods. "What gift do you wish from the gods, child?" Zeus asks.

Reyna looks up, thinking. "I only wish for as peaceful and happy a life as can be for a child of Rome," she states. Piper throws her a sympathetic look, knowing she is thinking of what Aphrodite had told her in Charleston. After Reyna was granted her wish, she bowed and returned beside everyone else.

Names droned on. Leo had asked for the rest of Archimedes Spheres and diagrams, Frank for an even more enchanted bow and quiver, and Piper for the Horn of Plenty. After Percy had gone, and privately placed his request with Hephaestus and Athena, out of earshot from everyone else, Annabeth was the only one left.

Athena turned toward her daughter and smiled. "Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth walked forward and bowed to Zeus, and then turned and knelt in front of Athena. Percy could tell she was thinking something, from how her eyebrows knit together, but wasn't sure what. Before he could figure it out though, Athena started talking.

"You have done well, my daughter. I wish I had never burdened you with the Mark of Athena, but your capture of Arachne was astonishing. What gift would you ask from the gods?" Athena asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Thank you, Mother. And I only wish for permission to say anything to anyone for a moment, without fear of being punished. I want to be able to speak my mind, without being worried I will be in danger. That is my wish." Annabeth declared, looking at each god or goddess individually. Each one of them looked confused.

Zeus looked around and the gods came to a silent agreement. "Erm, very well then. You can now speak your mind for a few moments without fear of being punished," he said as he watched her stand to her feet.

She marched straight towards the Queen of Heavens, and Percy knew what she was going to do. She stopped just a few yards from Hera's throne and looked up, narrowing her eyes. She glared at the goddess with pure hatred for a few moments before she opened her mouth. "Fuck. You."

She said it so even and stern that most of the 7 were taken aback, but Percy could help himself. He busted out laughing, and she continued. "You and your stupid forced 'exchange program' between the camps took away 8 months of my time. Next you send me on a wild goose chase for me to find Percy and bring him back. Then finally, your stupid quest sent Percy and I to the freaking depths of hell just so we could accomplish your goal." She listed, almost growling. Percy was doubling over in laughter now, and was having to be held steady by Jason. Poseidon was also harboring a grin of his own.

Annabeth turned around momentarily to leave, by whipped back towards the goddess to get in one last gab. "Speaking of which, you should take a walk through that park sometime," she growled, referring to Tartarus. "It'd suit you."

As the last word left her mouth, she bowed to Zeus and her mother, and stormed out of the Throne Room, pulling a hysteric Percy in tow.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Sorry I know this section was short, but I'm submitting multiple chapters today to make up for it so don't worry! Also, let me know what y'all think of the whole throne room scene. Comments and suggestions are always welcome!_

 _As always, all characters and/or already created scenarios belong to either Rick or J. K. Rowling._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

Percy was starting to regain his stature as everyone else filed out of the Throne Room and caught up with Annabeth. Still a little awestruck at the scene she had just created, they joined her in her trek towards the elevator.

They gathered around her, Leo and Piper pushing their way to the front. "Wow Annabeth, I've never seen anyone stuff it to the gods like that!" Piper exclaimed.

Leo cracked a crooked smile. "It was hilarious! Their faces were priceless!" he said as he imitated the look of disgust and shock that Hera had worn.

Nico found his way to Annabeth's side and looked at her with a pleased expression. "I must admit, she did have it coming, although I gotta say I thought it would've been Percy to get cheeky like that."

Annabeth gave a sly smile as Percy regained his composure. "Are you joking?" he asked. "There's no way I would've taken that away from Annabeth. It was golden!" He gave another laugh and continued. "I think even Athena stifled a laugh!"

They made their way down and out of the Empire State building and back to Camp Half-Blood to attend the meeting between the two camps set in the Big House's rec room. The meeting was made to discuss the 'exchange program' between the two camps. Annabeth had mentioned the idea to Reyna before the two camps had separated after taking down Gaea, hoping that if everything went well, it would bring the camps closer together and make them stronger than ever.

The van they had traveled in came to a stop on the country dirt road that was in front of the Big House and everyone piled out onto the side of the road. Annabeth and everyone else made their way onto the front porch and up to the rec room where the rest of the senior counselors and legion leaders sat. Along one side of the ping pong table sat Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Clarisse, Pollux, Clovis and Butch. Along the other sat Mark, Dakota and the rest of New Rome's centurions. Chiron sat at the head of the table in his wheelchair form.

Once everyone had sat down Annabeth stood and cleared her throat. "Due to the recent achievements made by our two camps working together, Reyna and I have seen fit that each camper or legionnaire who haven't worked with the opposite camp should attend a year of training with the other camps leading officers. This means that some of you will the coming here for a summer," she says, looking at the roman officers. "As well as some of our campers attending a summer in New Rome. Each year we will send a maximum of 20 people to the other coast to begin their training."

Reyna started to stand up as she finished and carried on the speech. "We have agreed that the following people do not need to take part in this program if they don't wish to, even if they haven't truly been to each camp," she began and started reading names of a sheet of paper she held in front of her. "These people will be; Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Clarisse La Rue, Malcolm Decker, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, and Miranda Gardiner. As for the rest of you, you will be leading your campers in the exchange program."

Malcolm, who was sitting in as Annabeth's right hand for the Athena cabin, raised him hand. "I would like to see the Camp Jupiter. It will be interesting to learn the styles of fighting they prefer over ours."

"I want to go, too," Clarisse boasted, resting her boots on the table. "I'm going to prove nobody can beat me in a fight, Roman or not."

"Alright," Annabeth agreed. "Malcolm, you will lead our campers while you are in New Rome, but you are still to listen to Reyna and Frank while you're there." Malcolm nodded gravely, looking a bit put out.

Meanwhile Reyna had been talking to the Roman officers to get everyone sorted out as to who would be staying, and who would be returning to Camp Jupiter. By the time the meeting was dispersed the sun was starting to set. While everyone was walking out of the Big House, Annabeth heard someone call out her name. She turned around to find Frank and Hazel coming towards them.

"Annabeth!" Frank called again as he and Hazel came up to her and Percy. "We need to talk to you."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her friends. "What's wrong?"

Hazel gave a small laugh and looked at both Annabeth and Percy. "Nothing, we just finished talking to Reyna. We think it would be best for us to help out at New Rome with everyone new coming in, but we would like to spend the school year here at Camp Half-Blood. Reyna agreed that we would come back here with Malcolm's group after they finished training in New Rome, if that works out okay with you."

"Are you kidding? That'd be awesome!" Percy said enthusiastically. "With all the new changes going on here and at Camp Jupiter, Annabeth and my college classes in New Rome are going to be put on hold until everything calms down."

"So everyone will be here next year?" Frank asks. "Jason, Piper and Leo? Nico and Will?"

"Yes," Annabeth confirms. "Everyone will be here for a year or two to get everything back on track. Plus I'm still putting finishing touches on the construction in Olympus, as you could tell from this morning, so I still need to be as close to New York as possible until it is finished."

After waving off to Frank and Hazel, she and Percy turned back around and walked towards the Canoe Lake. They left their shoes up by the bench and walked across the beach bare footed in the moonlight.

They wanted to enjoy a peaceful night before things got crazy. Annabeth, who had been walking right alongside Percy suddenly stopped. He turned around to find her wearing a concerned expression.

"Percy, have you heard of Thalia at all since Reyna's encounter with the Hunters?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, why?" he asked.

"It's just, she usually would've come back to camp with everyone to celebrate the end of the war," she explained. "I'm starting to get worried something has gone wrong."

"Hey, this is Thalia we are talking about. Surely nothing bad has happened to her, and in case something has we can ask Chiron to take a search party and go looking for her." he soothes her, stepping forward. Bending down he places a sweet kiss on her lips. "Plus, I thought this evening was supposed to be for just us."

Annabeth gave a small laugh and shook her head. After sharing a few more intimate kisses they turned back and headed for their cabins for the night.

* * *

Again I know it's short but hang in there with me! They will get longer when we get into the thick of it.

As always, every character and/or already used scenario belongs to Rick or J. K. Rowling.

Please leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth POV

Annabeth sometimes hated being right. As soon as she drifted off to sleep she was caught up in a vision. She could see a girl running down the streets heading towards Manhattan. The girl was dressed in punk clothes and sported a bow and spear. _Thalia_ , Annabeth thought.

Annabeth watched as Thalia and her Hunters ran from an unseen beast, unclear of who was really hunting who.

"Come on! Hurry!" Thalia yelled as she lead the hunters through the winding streets. "We can't let it reach New York!"

Thalia wove in and out of the shadows, and behind a small building. That's when Annabeth saw it. Its large green scales reminded her of the beast that wrought destruction on Manhattan during the Titan War, only it was a little smaller and more agile.

 _A Drakon,_ she thought as it disappeared from her view again.

She watched in horror as she saw its tail slam into the building. _Thalia!_ she screamed out, but there was no point. Thalia couldn't hear her. Annabeth stood there unable to do anything as the building collapsed. For an unbearable moment, it was deathly quiet and Annabeth couldn't hear anything. She stood there in shock of what she believed had happened when she heard someone curse in the middle of the cloud of dust in front of her. As the dust cleared she could see Thalia kneeling on the ground with Aegis held over her head.

"Damn it." Thalia cursed as she stood up. At this rate, Annabeth knew Thalia would be lucky if she even got to Manhattan, much less kill the beast. She watched as Thalia ran off into the shadows, following a girl who looked to be about 10 years old. The girl was the goddess Artemis. The drakon hurtled after them, and Annabeth felt like the ground was shaking at its approach.

" _Annabeth_!"

Sitting up, she found Percy standing over her, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, everyone is leaving for New Rome."

He turned to leave but Annabeth grabbed his wrist. "Wait," she said. "I had a dream about Thalia." Percy took a seat next to her on her bed as she began to tell him what she had seen. When she finished, he looked almost as worried as she did.

"Was it the Lydian Drakon?" Percy asked, remembering the beast that was fated to be killed only by a child of Ares.

"No," Annabeth said sternly. "This one was slightly smaller, but more agile." Its snake like body flash across her mind, making. her shudder. "But it still did substantial damage. We need to help Thalia."

"How though? With everything new going on, there's no way Mr. D or Chiron will let us go," Percy said, looking at her questionably. The longer she stayed silent the more worried he seemed to look. "You do have an idea of how to go, don't you?"

"Yeah, we need to get Nico," she said.

"Nico?"

"Yes, he can shadow travel us out of here. I can as Jason and Piper to take over in our absence," she said, standing up and beginning to pace a little. "We should leave as soon as the vans for New Rome set out, that way we won't be missed." She continued muttering to herself about how they were going to go about leaving until Percy stood up.

"Annabeth calm down, I will let Nico know what we want to do," Percy said, grabbing her arm. "The worst that could happen is Will sentencing Nico to a week in the infirmary for shadow traveling against his 'doctor's orders'"

Nodding her head in agreement, Percy left to let her get dressed. After breakfast at the dining pavilion they were at Half-Blood Hill waving good-bye to everyone going to New Rome. Once the vans had pulled out of sight, she, Percy and Nico slipped into the woods to get Mrs. O'Leary. After they had mounted the hellhound Nico turned around from the front to face Annabeth. "Ok, ready?" She and Percy both nodded in confirmation.

* * *

Shadow travel definitely wasn't Annabeth's favorite way of travel. It was dark and felt very claustrophobic. After a few minutes, they popped out in Queens-Midtown Tunnel. "If I'm right," Annabeth stated, "they should be coming into Manhattan by the Lincoln Tunnel by mid-day. That gives us about an hour or two to get over there and get ready."

"Got it." Nico complied as he spurred Mrs. O'Leary into a run. They wove in and out of traffic, dodging cars by mere inches. As they passed the Empire State Building Annabeth swore she could feel the power of the gods radiating off it, as if they were finally gathering all their power together, but something felt different about it. It wasn't like the surge of power she felt when the gods ascended from the heavens at the Parthenon. This power was richer and older, as if not from American origins.

She shook the thought momentarily from her mind as they approached the front of Lincoln Tunnel. Nico lead Mrs. O'Leary to a grassy area just outside the mouth of the tunnel's opening. They dismounted the hellhound and searched for Thalia and the rest of the Hunters, while simultaneously keeping an eye out for a 50 yard drakon.

"They should be here by now," Percy stated, looking down the tunnel. "Do you think the Hunters beat it before it got to the city?"

"I would love to hope so, but I really doubt it," Annabeth said, sighing. "The drakon was extremely strong, and the Hunters were few." They continued scanning the horizon in every direction, looking for Thalia. Each of them wandered in different directions in hopes of getting a better view.

As Annabeth followed walked along the deserted riverside road, she heard the sound of boots crunching the pavement to her right. She turned to see Thalia running toward her at full speed. "Thalia!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"Annabeth! Move!" Thalia commanded, but it was too late. Annabeth looked up into the midday sun to see the dark outline of the drakon bearing down on top of her. She tried to run and dodge the monster's tail, but was a few seconds too late. The drakon's tail caught her side and sent her crashing into the side of a building on the other side of the road.

"No!" Annabeth could hear Percy yell as he came running down the street, charging the monster. Everything was a blur, but she swore she saw Percy run up the drakon's tail and all the way up to its head with Riptide extended. Surrounding the drakon came the rest of the Hunters, including Artemis.

Her vision blacked momentarily. When it cleared again slightly she saw Nico kneeling next to her, trying to feed her ambrosia and nectar. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain stabbed at her in her chest. "Woah, Annabeth, you need to stay still, you are seriously hurt." Nico warned her.

"But Percy…" she strained.

"I think he's got it handled," Nico said, motioning for her to lay back down. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth could tell he was right. Percy had made it to the drakon's head, and had already blinded the monster. He was taking aim for a big jab of his blade straight through the center of his skull, anger shown clearly on his face.

She glanced around the scene for Thalia. Annabeth found her trying to help along with the rest of the Hunters, but it was no use, Percy had it handled. Annabeth blacked out again with the image of Percy standing on top of the head of the dead, limp drakon in the middle of the street.

When she came around again, Percy was cradling her in his arms. His face was tear stained. "We need to get her back to camp," Percy ordered, looking at both Thalia and Nico. "She can't stay like this!"

Nico looked upon her solemnly. "No, she can't, but she won't make it back." Percy looked around frantically. "No! She will! She has to!" he argued, trying to lift her off the ground.

Artemis placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "No, she will not. Many of her ribs are broken and one punctured her lungs, not to mention she has a bad concussion and bleeding in her brain."

Percy looked up at the goddess, tears streaming down her face. "Fix her! You're a goddess!" he cried.

Artemis looked down at Annabeth with sad eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot. She has been injured in battle. Just like my Hunters, I am unable to heal anyone who has fallen in battle. There is nothing I can do without breaking my oath to my father."

Percy pulled Annabeth close and tucked his head into head shoulder. Just over the top of his head she could see Nico mumbling something to Artemis. Artemis nodded and walked over to Thalia. Annabeth couldn't tell what was being said, but Thalia's expression looked like a mix of horror, shock and hope.

"Are you sure?!" Thalia spoke out when Artemis had finished talking. "That's an awful lot of _ifs_ in that plan."

"It has worked a few times before in the past," Nico told her. "Although there is a chance you could be stripped clean without it helping Annabeth at all."

Artemis put her hand on Thalia's shoulder and spoke to her. "I can help it along as much as I can, but it is truly up to you and how much you want to save her."

Annabeth was afraid for a moment that Thalia wouldn't do what Nico was suggesting because her feet stayed glued to the cement. After a few stiffly silent moments Thalia stepped forward and held Annabeth's hand in hers. "Ok," she said, closing her eyes.

Annabeth, still unsure of what was going on, could only watch as Artemis stepped forward and placed her hand on Thalia's shoulder. For a while Annabeth couldn't feel any change. The sharp stabbing pains in her sides were still there and the throbbing in her head hadn't subsided. Slowly though, the pains of all her injuries subsided. At first she thought it was just a delayed effect of the ambrosia Nico had fed her, but only as she noticed that the silver glow around Thalia had begun to fade did she realize what was really going on. Thalia was giving up her immortality to preserve Annabeth until she could be treated at camp.

Amazed at the selflessness of her friend, she watched wide eyed as the silver glow completely left Thalia's figure. Thalia collapsed at the loss of energy, and Nico was there to break her fall. "That was really lucky Thalia, most people wouldn't have been able to accomplish that."

Percy finally picked up his head from the crook of her neck, having felt her breathing coming easier, and looked around at everyone. "Wh-What?" he asked, trembling. "What did you do?" He looked from Thalia and Nico, back to Annabeth, and then to Artemis.

The goddess looked into his tear rimmed eyes, and then back to Annabeth. Ignoring his question, she gestured to Mrs. O'Leary, who had taken to eating the hot dogs off a deserted food stand. "You must get her to your camp's infirmary as soon as possible. The faster the receives treatment, the faster she will recover," she advised. The goddess then turned to Thalia. "This is where I must leave you, I'm afraid. I enjoyed serving beside a sister, but now you must return to your old camp."

Percy, completely lost, watched the conversation with wide eyes. "Thalia?" he asked. "What is she talking about? Why can't you rejoin the Hunters?"

Nico turned to him to explain. "In order to save Annabeth, I reminded lady Artemis that even though she can't directly save a fallen warrior, a Huntress with true motivation can," he paused a glanced at Thalia. "The only setback is that in the process, Thalia loses her immortality."

Percy looked toward Thalia with gratefulness and respect. "That doesn't matter," she blew off. "We need to get Annabeth out of here." She stumbled again and was held up by Nico. Seeing Percy and Annabeth's worried faces, she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she blew off, "lets just go."

Percy scooped his arms under Annabeth and lifted her up and mounted Mrs. O'Leary. He kept a hold of Annabeth in his lap, careful not to make her pain any greater. Thalia climbed on behind them, followed by Nico hopping on up front.

"Once we get there, we need to get her to Will. He's the best healer left at Camp. I will get us as close to the infirmary as possible." Nico told them, and pulled Mrs. O'Leary into a run. Soon they were engulfed in the darkness of shadow travel.

* * *

 _Alright I think that's all for today. Let me know what you what you guys think will happen next!_

 _As always, everything is credited to Uncle Rick and J. K. Rowling._

 _Please comment and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Thalia POV

They came out of their shadow travel tunnel and found that they were at the back side of the cabins. Thalia watched as Nico jumped off Ms. O'Leary's and ran off to the Apollo cabin to grab Will Solace. Jumping down herself, she watched as Percy carried Annabeth off to the infirmary. She heard and clopping of hooves coming up behind them as she neared the entrance of the Big House.

Percy took Annabeth up in both arms and carried her inside to rest her on an infirmary bed. After making sure he had a good hold of her, Thalia turned to greet the approaching centaur.

"Chiron," she said, stepping forward.

Chiron stepped up to her and looked at her gravely. "What happened to Annabeth? Where are the rest of the Hunters?"

Thalia told the story to Chiron, and his expression became even more grave as she went on. "The only way to save her was to lend her my Hunters immortality. It was worth it, but now that I am no longer a Hunter. I can't rejoin Artemis."

Chiron nodded solemnly. "No, you cannot, but you are more than welcome here. I'm sure Jason would like to have his sister with him."

Thalia gave a small smile. "Yeah, thanks Chiron," she said and turned to check on Annabeth, but was overcome with dizziness. She stumbled forward, unable to keep her balance, but was caught by Chiron.

"My dear, I think you should go to the infirmary as well. Giving up your immortality had to have taken a lot out of you." Chiron advised as he led her into the Big House.

* * *

By the time she got to an empty cot, the pounding in her head had increased and she could barely feel her body. Slowly, her vision started to blur and she found herself falling out of consciousness. She came around a few times, the first time to see a blonde kid taking care of Annabeth in the cot next to her. The second time she didn't open her eyes but she could hear voices.

"So you're telling me he showed up in the middle of the night last night?" the first one asked, sounding remarkably like Percy. "Right from Half-Blood Hill?"

"Yeah," the second person said, and Thalia knew it was Jason. "He just showed up and was talking nonsense. He had a strange look in his eye too…" he trailed off, "almost like he'd seen a ghost."

"More like he was one," Percy muttered.

Thalia wanted to ask who they were talking about, or at least open her eyes, but her head pounded so hard that it was hard to focus on anything. She could hear them continue their conversation as they stood at her bedside, but she lost all ability to focus on what they were saying.

The final time she came around the sun was just beginning to poke through the windows. She looked around and saw Jason and Nico standing by her, with a blonde headed boy tending her at her side. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Percy sitting at Annabeth's bedside, his head in his arms on the side of the bed, fast asleep.

"Thalia?" Jason inquired when he noticed her eyes open. "How do you feel?" She groaned and weakly sat up.

"Like I've been stripped of my immortality," she said sarcastically.

Nico gave a small laugh. "Well that pretty much sums it up." He glanced at the blonde boy across the bed. "Will here says you should be good to leave in a few hours, he just wants to make sure you are stable on your feet first. You've been out of it for a few days."

Nodding her head in agreement, Thalia pushed to sit further up in the cot. Looking over to her left, she asked the question that had been traveling around her head for a while. "What about Annabeth?" she questioned. "Is she going to be okay?"

The blonde boy, Will, picked up his head and looked at her. "Her ribs and concussion will take a few days to mend, even with the ambrosia and nectar."

Jason looked back towards his sister. "I just came by to make sure you're okay. I have some things I have to check up on." He motioned towards the door before he turned to exit through it.

 _Things,_ Thalia thought. _Probably has to do with the same things he and Percy were talking about earlier._

* * *

 _It's coming together! Let me know what y'all think! I've still got a few surprises in store for y'all. I'm uploading the next few chapters today so have fun reading!_

 _As always everything already used belongs to Rick and Rowling._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Jason POV

As Jason walked out of the Big House his head was swimming. Not only had his sister come to camp stripped of her immortality and weakened, but now he had a demigod who had escaped back from the underworld held in Bunker 9 he and the rest of the 7 have been taking turns looking after.

Jason made his trek back into the woods and towards Zeus' Fist. The dense canopy the trees overhead allowed very little sunlight to get through. Even though Jason had been in the woods many times before, any crack of a twig made him jump. After a few minutes, Jason arrived at a clearing that was home to a big mound of rocks. Walking up to a rather large boulder at the base of Zeus' Fist, he pressed his hand on it and the boulder swung open like a door revealing the inside of Bunker 9.

The Bunker was scattered with worktables and benches, all of which were cluttered with blueprints, tools, and mechanisms the Hephaestus cabin had taken to building. The vast room was dimly lit, and in the back corner by many boxes containing equipment varying from Greek Fire to pistons the size of Jason's whole body sat Leo, Chiron (in centaur form), and a sandy haired guy who looked to be about 22. Other than the empty look in the guy's blue eyes and the scar running down his left cheek, he looked almost normal.

Jason walked over to join them. Standing between Chiron and Leo, he looked over to the sandy haired guy. "Luke," he said.

Luke looked up, unshaken, at Jason. "Jason," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Clenching his jaw, Jason kept his eyes on Luke's fidgeting fingers. "Can you tell us exactly how you got here?" he inquired. He knew the Luke's story, how he'd helped Kronos come to power. Even though he was aware he sacrificed himself in the end to stop the Titan Lord, Jason couldn't help but dislike the guy.

Luke looked up and narrowed his eyes. "I told you already," he said, looking straight at Jason. "One minute I was in Elysium, and the next I felt like I was being sucked into the darkness, and woke up back in my body." He paused and looked down, "I didn't even know where I was going, or where I was, but soon enough I found myself at Thalia's tree."

At the mention of his sister, Jason's hands clenched. He didn't like the fact that Luke was connected to her. "But how?" he pressed. "How do you get out of the underworld?"

Leo, who was fidgeting with a mechanical piece in his hands that looked remarkably like a sword hilt, spoke out. "He's like Echo. I met her right after I uh, bombed New Rome. Same story. She was an escaped soul. Her and Narcissus. Maybe the same thing happened to Skywalker here."

Luke groaned, as if Leo had called him that so many times he stopped trying to correct him. Chiron, however, turned to Leo. "There have been others who've returned from the underworld?"

Leo kept working, but answered, "Oh yeah. The Underworld got a little shaky with the whole Gaea rising ordeal and Thanatos being kept busy reclaiming the Doors of Death that many people escaped. Plus then there's Hazel, but that's a different story."

Chiron turned back to Luke then, clearly having heard enough from Leo. "Luke, can you tell us anything about when you first found yourself on the surface?"

Luke shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the question. "I uh…, all I remember is waking up confused, and barely remembering any of the time I spent in Elysium. It was like...like almost a dream...or a nightmare."

Jason sympathized at his words slightly. He too had had his fair share of fuzzy memories. Chiron took a step forward. "Well, as far as I can tell, it should be safe to say that Luke shouldn't be a problem to the rest of the camp. I will make the announcement at dinner tonight, and you can bring him in Jason."

Jason tried to hide his discomfort at the job, but before he could say anything, Chiron set off to gather the campers to the dining pavilion for dinner. "Dinner will be soon," he told Luke. "We should get you fixed up and head that way in a few minutes."

* * *

 _Sorry I know it's short, but I've got one more chapter in store for y'all today! Please review on what you think will happen!_

 _As always credit goes to Rick and Rowling._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Luke POV

Making the walk through the woods of Camp Half-Blood to face everyone at the dining pavilion felt like a walk of shame. He felt like despite everyone's notion that he was a hero in the end that he started all of their suffering in the past few years.

Walking next to Jason wasn't any easier. Even though he didn't resemble her at all, every time he looked at him he was reminded of Thalia. He didn't want to think about her reaction to knowing he was back, but he couldn't help it. He figured she wouldn't talk to him again, but he was never completely sure with Thalia.

As they walked along the creek, he tried to keep his mind clear of the memories. The one thing Luke had to look forward to was seeing Annabeth and Percy again. He felt like it was about time to get back to being their big brother figure.

The woods started to thin, and Luke could see the expanse of the camp. He gazed across the arena, where he had first taught Percy how to disarm your opponent with a sword, and to the cabins where and amphitheatre where he spent many nights laughing alongside Annabeth and his half-brothers. To his left he heard the sounds of laughter and conversation going on at the dining pavilion.

He felt his pace slow as he turned toward the sound of the noise. Jason turned back around to him and motioned for him to follow. "Come on, Chiron wants you there before the meal starts." Somehow, Luke found the ability to continue walking.

As they approached the dining pavilion he heard everyone slowly grow quiet. Luke kept his eyes trained to the floor as he walked between the scattered tables and came to a stop beside Chiron, who had evidently already given his speech about Luke's arrival.

The centaur looked at Luke. "Go on then," he said, handing Luke a plate full of brisket, fruit and salad. He stared at the plate in his hands for a moment before he slowly made his way towards the Hermes table. There were quite a few less people seated there, he realized, and that many of the unclaimed demigods were seated at several new tables around the sacrificial flames. Smiling to himself, he realized Percy had came through on his promise. _Ethan, me, all the unclaimed. Don't let it happen again_ , he had told Percy, just before he died.

To Luke's surprise, when he sat down everyone welcomed his back with open arms. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, who were now the head counselors for the Hermes cabin, moved to sit on either side of him. "Welcome back, Luke!" Travis said with a crooked smile.

Connor, who wore a similar smirk, looked over at him from his right side. "Yeah! We took the liberty of getting your sleeping bag ready in the cabin," he said, his smile growing wider. "Thought it'd be a nice homecoming gift."

Luke groaned. He knew exactly what he would find in the sleeping bag when he retired for the night. Shaving cream would be smeared all through it. Nevertheless, he smiled, glad that everyone was so at ease around him, even if it meant being victim to the Stoll's pranks.

The rest of the dinner past with ease. Frequently he would move his attention from his siblings to look around the dining pavilion. He caught a few other familiar faces. Katie and Miranda at the Demeter table, Will Solace at the Apollo table, and Nico di Angelo at the newly added Hades table. More often than he liked though, he was caught by Jason's glare from across the tables. Each time he quickly looked away.

Above everyone else though, he hoped to see Percy or Annabeth at their respective tables. He did eventually catch Percy's gaze, as he came in halfway through the dinner, looking concerned. When he saw Luke though, he piped up almost immediately and waved.

When dinner finished Luke noticed Annabeth had never showed. As everyone started to get up to head to the amphitheatre, Luke quickly made his way over to Percy. By the time he got within arms length, Percy had wrapped him up in a hug. "Luke!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you man!"

Laughing, Luke hugged him back. "Hey, Percy," he said, breaking from the hug as they began walking towards the magical bonfire, which was a vibrant color of yellow. "Where's Annabeth?" he asked as they sat down.

Percy's smile faded slightly. "She's in the infirmary," he said. "We had a run in with a drakon a few days earlier." He paused before continuing. "It was one Artemis and her Hunters were tracking. Annabeth, Nico and I went to help Artemis and Thalia bring it down, but Annabeth got severely injured. Thalia gave up her immortality to save her."

Luke was shocked at the news. He knew Thalia had joined the Hunters after their battle on Mount Othrys in California, but the fact that she was no longer part of the Hunters begged a question. "Where is she now? If she's no longer immortal," he asked shakily.

Percy, oblivious to his reaction, continued to roast his marshmallows over the fire. "She's in the infirmary too," he said. "She suffered some sort of energy loss when she saved Annabeth, but Will said she should be good by tomorrow."

Luke looked down at his feet, disinterested in his marshmallow over the fire. He felt immobilized. Thalia was here. At camp. He wanted to go see her, to toss his already burning marshmallow into the fire and sprint off to the Big House, but he couldn't make his feet move.

Unintentionally he started thinking about all the time they shared together. They'd met when they were 14 and 15. They'd been locked in a house, about to be eaten by monsters, and narrowly escaped with their lives when the same year. He remembered them finding Annabeth and promising her they were her new family.

He remembered all the nights in their safe houses, falling asleep sitting side by side each other, her head resting on his shoulder. He remembered their run in with the cyclops on there way to camp, how they had been split up and he thought he heard Thalia calling for his help. Then came the memory of her "death" on Half-Blood Hill. He had watched from over his shoulder as she was killed by the pack of monsters that was on their tail. She'd sacrificed herself to save him, Annabeth and Grover.

After that there was only unwelcome memories flooding his mind. All those days he would go out to sit by her tree for some peace. When he left Camp after he had stolen Zeus' Lightning Bolt. The horrible internal struggle he had the year after, poisoning her tree. Then the battle at Atlas' prison. The expression on her face flashed across his mind right before she'd kicked him off the side of the fortress. It was almost worrisome at first, fearful, but when he tried to pull himself up it rapidly changed to anger.

He wondered as he walked back to the Hermes cabin alone if that expression would be there again when she saw him tomorrow.

* * *

 _Sorry for the cliff hanger! (Not really). Review and tell me what y'all think!_

 _As always cred goes to Rick and Rowling, you gotta love them._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Thalia POV

Thalia woke in the infirmary an hour later than usual. She had missed breakfast, but she found that Jason or someone had dropped her off some food. As she ate, she looked to her left at Annabeth. She was still asleep, but she had made significant progress in the last twenty-four hours. She had woken up quite a few times in the past day, each time asking for Percy. She loved watching as Percy would burst into the infirmary. His hair would be wild, and he'd light up at the sight of her. Thalia had to stifle a laugh each time he nearly tackled her in a hug.

Late last night Jason had come by and handed her a dinner plate filled with brisket, grapes and bread rolls. He wore a small scowl whenever he visited, and Thalia would ask what was wrong.

"Nothing," he'd say, and change the subject to something else. From what he'd told her, the camp was flowing relatively smoothly with the new Roman campers over.

The blonde healer who'd been tending to her and Annabeth, Will, had informed her last night that she was okay to go back to her everyday camp activities in the morning if she felt up to it. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she stood up, making sure she had her balance. She still felt slightly weak, but she stubbornly made her way out of the Big House.

She spotted Jason, the only other person with her in the Zeus cabin, making his way towards the arena from the Mess Hall to begin his coaching of swordplay along with Percy to the campers. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to join them in the arena. Before she could reach her brother, a voice called her name from behind her. Before she even turned around she knew who it was.

"Thalia!" Percy called again as he jogged towards her, a smile plastered in his face. When he slowed to a walk at her side her turned to look at her. "What's up?" he asked. Then a flash of concern flew across his face as he looked her over. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine," she responded. She wasn't too fond of people looking at her like she was too weak. That was part of the reason she liked being in the Hunters of Artemis, everyone always knew she could take care of herself.

Percy seemed to be able to read her thoughts and dropped the subject, but not very far. He looked down to his shoes. "Look, I just wanted to thank you. I know I never really did that. I was just so caught up in concern for Annabeth that is just sort of flew by me temporarily. What you did, what you sacrificed to save her, means a lot, so thanks."

"She's like my little sister, Seaweed Brain," she said looking over to him. "There was no way I was going to let her die if I could help it."

Percy looked up from his shoes and smiled at her. They continued to walk towards the arena in silence until Percy jerked his head up. "Oh, Thals, you'll never guess who's here!" he said excitedly, looking at her with wide eyes that matched his smile.

Thalia's interest spiked. She looked at him expectantly. "Who?"

"It's just the Roman campers," someone said over her shoulder. She turned to find Jason walking up behind them, still wearing the scowl she'd seen on him last night. She looked back to Percy to find him chest fallen. Whomever he was going to announce, Jason had put a stopper on it.

"Come on, Jason," Percy complained, looking pleadingly at him. "She's going to find out later anyways."

Jason just walked through the two of them and into the arena. "What's his problem?" she asked Percy. He turned toward her with a smirk.

"He not too fond of our 'newcomer'." he emphasized, making quotations in the air as he spoke. Shrugging, he followed Jason into the arena. "You'll see him soon enough," he called over his shoulder.

She followed them into the arena, taking her spot beside Jason as they welcomed in the first group of campers, the Aphrodite cabin, joined by the new Venus kids. The time was mostly spent keeping the girls off of Percy and Jason and trying to get them to actually participate in the drills.

Next came the Ares/Mars campers. This time she was put to work with making sure the didn't kill each other trying to prove they knew the most brutal way to get the job done.

Finally came time for the last group of campers before lunch, the Hermes cabin. Jason groaned as he saw the Stoll brother leading the large group of kids to the arena, but Percy was practically jumping with excitement. She shot him a confused look, but he just beamed at her and motioned towards the entrance. She watched as the Hermes kids filed in, the Stolls in the front, followed closely by Cecil and then the rest of their siblings. She was about to turn away when the last face entered the arena. She froze where she stood, paralyzed. She knew the person it belonged to, but her mind told her it was impossible. Before her mind could tell her anything else though, her heart took over, only registering that Luke was standing in front of her, looking at her expectantly.

 _Luke._

She felt her face flash with multiple emotions; shock, excitement, then anger. This was the guy who broke her heart. The guy who turned evil, forcing her to join the Hunter because she couldn't imagine her life with anyone else. This was the guy who was her only family for many years.

Without giving another thought, she marched straight towards him.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Sorry, another cliff hanger. Just letting you viewers out there know I changed the rated to T until it's necessary for me to move it back up to M ;)_

 _Also let me know what y'all think! I'm hitting the kind of writers block at this stage to where I have too many ideas to possibly include all of them or write them all down, so please let me know what y'all hope to see and if I like it I will try my best to include it!_

 _As always, all my love to you guys as well as Uncle Rick and J. K. Rowling._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Okay, so just a quick note on timeline: by now it's the a little over a week into July, so since the story began when summer began, these events took place over a span of several days._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Luke POV

When he saw Thalia in the arena, he hoped she would settle for a hug. Sadly, he knew better. He backed away and watched in fear as she marched toward him, a furious look on her face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Percy and Jason, the latter looking quite pleased his older sister was only a few steps away from beating the crap out of him.

He wanted to run away, but he knew that'd only delay the attack, and make him look like a fool. He had nowhere to go. Thalia took her last few angry steps forward and came to a stop inches in front of him.

For a moment nothing happened, she just glared at him, then Thalia's fist was in his face, connecting with his cheekbone. _Whoever said girls couldn't punch should feel this,_ he thought. He grunted and stumbled backwards, for such a small girl, she packed a mean punch, but the pain was forced into the back of his mind when she started yelling at him.

"LUCAS BENJAMIN CASTELLAN!" she shouted, and the Stolls snickered behind her. "I wouldn't think you of all people would have the balls to show up here after what you did! _Especially_ to me! Leaving me alone to be Kronos' sock puppet! And now you expect me to what? Just forgive you? Hell no! Percy may forgive you easily, but that sure as HELL won't work with me!"

"Hey…" Percy complained, but Thalia ignored him. She was still busy telling him off.

"You better start talking Luke because nothing is remotely changing until you do! And don't even try your lame excuses! You start one and I'm out of here!" Thalia said, crossing her arms and scowled at him. Out to his left he could hear Connor snicker and whisper something to Travis, no doubt a joke about him and Thalia.

Luke turned to look at her and found himself shying away from those intensely blue eyes of hers. "Well, I uh…. I don't exactly remember much," he started, but when he saw Thalia's scowl deepen, her quickly continued. "I mean, I was telling Percy; one minute I was in the Underworld, and then the next it felt like I was being sucked through a vacuum, and then I ended up on Half-Blood Hill."

Thalia glared at him for a minute before she spoke. "Why you though?"

Luke tried not to look hurt by her question, but it cut pretty deep. He often asked himself the same questions. Why was he granted Elysium? Why was he considered a hero? Why was he brought back? Sure, in the end he'd given himself up in order to destroy Kronos, but he wouldn't have had to if he hadn't been weak and listened to him in the beginning. "I don't know…." he said, looking down at his shoes. Luke couldn't take her stare anymore. He turned towards Percy and Jason, "Thanks for the training offer, but I think I'm going to skip out on today."

Jason just nodded and turned away. Percy stepped forward and acted like he was going to say something, but then stopped. Luke turned away and walked out of the arena and through the camp.

* * *

Without even realizing it, Luke walked straight to Canoe Lake. He sat on the edge of the pier, his feet dangling over the edge. He stared out at the water, which reflected the sun's light to the point it was almost blinding. The open space gave him time to think.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there until he felt someone join him. He caught a lock of golden blonde hair fall out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. "I thought you were still in the infirmary."

"I just got out a little while ago and thought I'd come to my favorite place in camp," Annabeth says, looking out at the water. "Percy told me about you being back, it's still a little hard to believe."

Luke nodded, he didn't quite know how to respond. That sat in silence for a few moments, then Annabeth turned to look at him again. "Wait, why aren't you at the arena? Shouldn't you be training with Percy and the Hermes cabin?"

Luke sighed, "Yeah well, Hermes wasn't the only cabin there…. Jason and Thalia were there too. She didn't take to kindly to seeing me again."

Annabeth stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "She kind of...told me off."

Annabeth lifted a hand and placed it over his and squeezed reassuringly. "Luke, you have to understand how difficult this is for her. She wasn't there to see you sacrifice yourself for Kronos. The last face-to-face memory she has of you is the fight you guys had on Mount Othrys about four years ago. That's going to leave a little bit of bad blood between you two."

Luke looked up at her, sadness filling his eyes. "I know, it's just whenever I first ran into Percy and Leo and the Stolls, they acted like I hadn't been gone a day. They acted as if I'd never made all the mistakes I did. I guess when I first saw Thalia in the arena, I thought she'd react the same way."

"Just give her time," Annabeth said. "The strongest feelings are often the ones that stay hidden the longest. She just needs some time to sort it all out. Plus, we all lived together for about a year, you two even longer, we both know she's a bit of a hot-head."

Luke chuckled slightly, "Yeah, thanks."

Annabeth gave his hand a squeeze one more time before she stood up. "I've got to go meet Percy at Fireworks Beach. He's got a surprise waiting. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said, smiling up at her. She smiled back, and he watched as she turned and walked off towards the beach.

Turning his gaze back towards the water in front of him, he realized the sun had began to set. He hadn't realized how long they'd been sitting there. As he stared at the horizon, he thought of another time like this, a long time ago.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Luke was sitting in the corner of one of his, Thalia's, and Annabeth's safe houses. His back was against the wall and his legs were outstretched in front of him. Annabeth was asleep, leaning against his side. Her blonde ponytail falling over his chest._

 _He had been staring at the ground, making markings in the ground with his knife. He looked up and saw Thalia's silhouette through the doorway. She was sitting outside "keeping watch", but he knew she was just mad at him._

 _Earlier that day he'd made himself a target for a rogue hellhound, allowing Thalia and Annabeth to get away. He'd taken care of the monster, but not before suffering a broken leg. When he'd finally managed to stumble back to them at the safe house they were sitting in now, Thalia yelled at him, bandaged his leg, and grudgingly announced she was going outside to keep a lookout._

 _Now it had been a good two hours later, and the sun had fully set below the horizon. He could feel the cold hair blow through the room. He gently got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Annabeth that was using him as a pillow, and walked towards the entrance of the shack._

" _Thalia," he called out when he got there, careful not to be too loud. "Please."_

 _When she didn't move, he sighed and walked back into in little shack, laying down with his back to the floor. He turned on his side, his back facing the entrance, and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, but after a while he felt the rush of wind coming from someone laying down next to him._

 _He didn't turn around to face her, he'd done nothing wrong. Just then he felt her turn into him, pressing up against his back. It wasn't verbal, but it felt close enough to an apology._

* * *

 _Hey everyone! Sorry about the super late update! Between finals, holidays and getting sick I never really had time to just sit down and get this done. To make up for it, I've got some stuff in store for y'all._

 _Also, next chapter will be a Percabeth fluff (the date at the beach) with a twist at the end. The chapter after that I'm looking to add in a 3 part chapter focusing on Caleo/Frazel/Jasper ships. After that I promise to jump back into the timeline!_


End file.
